


The King

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda writes a letter to her sister Patricia telling her about one of many lessons she learned from I-Chaya, the family's pet sehlat.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King

Title: The King  
  Author: T'Pree  
  Series: TOS  
  Rating: G  
  Codes: Amanda, I-Chaya, T'Penn  
  Part: 1/1  
  Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns Star Trek and its characters. I just write about them.

  
  Summary: Amanda writes a letter to her sister Patricia telling her about one of many lessons she learned from I-Chaya, the family's pet sehlat.  
    
    
  ~ooOoo~  
    
  Dear Patricia,  
    
  This year I introduced ten of our neighbors to the human custom of a progressive dinner. I explained that it was a good way to become more acquainted by sharing good food and conversation. To my surprise and delight they all accepted my idea. We met at one home for appetizers, another for salad, a third for the main course, and my house for dessert and coffee.  
    
  The homes were all logically and beautifully decorated, the food was delicious, and the conversations were homely and interesting. By any measure, the evening was a resounding success. However the person who enjoyed himself most at this little soiree wasn't a person, Vulcan or Human, at all - he was my sehlat, I-Chaya.  
    
  When the guests arrived at my house for dessert, I went into the kitchen to make the coffee. Upon returning to the living room, I discovered every available space had been taken. And in the middle of this cozy scene, sprawled on the oversized ottoman like a king receiving his subjects, was His Royal Highness, my sehlat, I-Chaya! The guests were doing their part to complete the illusion of royalty by petting and fussing over him with much decorum.  
    
  While watching my sehlat lap up the attention, I realized something significant: I-Chaya had no idea the party wasn't being held in his behalf. He understood nothing about progressive dinners, holiday gatherings, or human socialization habits. He only knew that his home was suddenly flooded with visitors who, in his mind, were there solely to pamper and admire him.  
    
  Had he been able to speak, I imagine I-Chaya would have said, "Welcome to my home, everyone.  How good of you to come and see me, and how wonderful it is that you all admire me so much."  
    
  Several days later, during a vulnerable moment, I confessed to my friend, T'Penn, how difficult I found socialization since moving to Vulcan, and how awkward I felt attending social functions alone. As I related the story, I couldn't help but reflect on how different my sehlat's perception was from my own.  
    
  Finally, I blurted, "I wish I could be more like I-Chaya. He thinks the whole planet is here to adore him!"  
    
  To my surprise T'Penn, who also had attended the progressive dinner and joined in spoiling I-Chaya, agreed: "That is the attitude you need to adopt, too. You are forgetting that there are people who admire you, and think highly enough of you to welcome you into their homes and lives."  
    
  I realized T'Penn was right. I-Chaya was just an animal, true, but the fact remained that there was a lesson to be learned from his attitude.  
    
  So, although it hasn't been easy, I have tried to adopt this philosophy myself. When I enter a party now, no matter how self-conscious I may feel. I walk in with my head held high and say to myself, "I've arrived. How good it is of you to invite me to this gathering and how wonderful it is that you value my friendship, too." I-Chaya would expect nothing less.  
    
    
  Your loving sister,  
    
  Amanda


End file.
